yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Yoshizaki-chan/Aki Ishihara
Aki Ishihara - osiemnastoletni uczeń Akademi High School Wygląd Aki jest wysokim na 163cm chłopakiem o wadze 47kg. Ma bladą skórę, wypieki na twarzy oraz heterochromię przez co jego lewe oko jest czerwone, a prawe czarne. Nie lubi tej wady przez co jedno oczko ma zakryte opaską medyczną oraz grzywką. Mundurek szkolny uważa za niewygodny więc nosi zwykłą brązową bluzę z kapturem która w miejscu sznurków ma białą kokardkę. Ubiera brązowe spodnie do kolan oraz buty o ciemniejszym odcieniu. Na szyi oraz prawej nodze widnieje bandaż. Zakłada czarną skarpetkę. Opis Aki jest jednym z tych uczniów o którym nic się nie wie, ale się go lubi. Większość osób dowiedziała się o jego egzystencji dopiero po tym gdy dołączył do Po prostu klubu , chociaż co się komu dziwić, bo kto by zwracał uwagę na zwyczajnego chłopczyka siedzącego gdzieś w kącie? Początkowo wszyscy byli do niego wrogo nastawieni, przez to, że nie rozmawiał z innymi i często mówił sam do siebie. Z czasem uczniowie zaczęli obdarzać go większą sympatią, zauważyli, że po prostu jest strachliwy. Kiedy opuścił po prostu klub przewodniczący reszty grup zaproponowali mu by dołaczył do ich klubu i tak o... W pierwszym tygodniu dołączył do klubu kulinarnego w którym dobrze sobie radził, pod koniec próbnego członkostwa było mu szkoda, że już musi odejść. Tydzień drugi równał się klubowi teatralnemu, gdzie już nie było tak kolorowo... Aki chciał uciec z niego jak najszybciej. W trzecim tygodniu spróbował swoich sił w muzyce, najlepiej mu szło granie na skrzypcach, członkowie tej grupy chętnie pomagali mu w nauczeniu się nut. Budo wraz z klubem sztuki walki też zaproponowali tydzień próbny, lecz Ishihara zrezygnował już w drugim dniu i przeszedł do klubu fotograficznego, który bardzo mu się spodobał ze względu na atmosferę. Tydzień piąty zajął mu klub artystyczny w którym malował portrety przewodniczących innych grup. Kolejne pięć dni spędził na graniu w gry, mimo iż to lubił to stwierdził, że uczniowie w tym miejscu są zbyt nijacy, a atmoafera... no było jej brak. W klubie naukowym dobrze mu szło, ale przerażał go Kaga. Klub sportowy był katurgą, gdyż Akiemu nigdy zbyt dobrze nie szło w sporcie, a jego niedowaga dodatkowo utrudniała sprawę. W ostatniej grupie czyli tej którą dowodzi Uekiya Engeika Ishihara czuł spokój i odszedł z niego z lekkim bólem serca. Klub Okultystyczny postanowił ominąć, nie zbyt go interesowały demony. Charakter Aki uważany jest za najmilszą osobę w szkole pomimo tego, że się nie uśmiecha. Kiedy może komuś pomóc robi to jak najszybciej. Przez uczniów jest nazywany oazą spokoju bo nic nie może go wyprowadzić z równowagi, a z jego ust nigdy nie usłyszymy chociażby ,,kurde" czy ,,cholercia". Innym z jego przezwisk jest karma, wywołane jest one tym, że gdy tylko Ishihara zauważy bądź usłyszy coś złego i zacznie o tym głośno myśleć, po niedługim czasie osobę sprawiającą przykrość spotka coś równie złego głównie ze strony przyjaciół Akiego, bądź nauczycielki której któryś ze znajomych chłopaka powie o nieodpowiednio zachowywającym się uczniu. Ishihara jest tchórzem. Jeśli samemu będzie świadkiem morderstwa, zacznie błagać by Ayano oszczędziła mu życie, w zamian za milczenie, po czym uda się w bezpieczne miejsce, bądź przy niskiej atmosferze ucieknie ze szkoły i zadzwoni na policję. Następnego dnia nie będzie chciał z nami rozmawiać, przez strach, przed tym, że Ayano go również skrzywdzi. Gdy w będąc samemu zauważ ciało, zemdleje i obudzi się po dwudziestu minutach jeżeli do tej pory nikt nie pójdzie po nauczycielkę. Chcąc zrobić mu zdjęcie ten będzie po prostu stał nieruchomo. Chętnie poznaje nowe formy spędzania wolnego czasu. Reputacja nie ma wpływu na jego zachowanie. Mimo, że bardzo kocha swoją rodzinę to często uważa ją za zbyt irytującą, a rodziców za nadopiekuńczych. Chłopak troszczy się o młodszą siostrę i pomaga jej jak tylko może. Nie chce by coś jej się stało, oraz bardzo się o nią martwi, mimo iż Aya nie jest "prawdziwym" członkiem rodziny, to właśnie do niej żywi najwięcej sympatii. Historia Aki urodził się 1 stycznia 2001 roku (zakładając, że gra ma miejsce w 2019) w bogatej rodzinie z Kioto. Był jedynym dzieckiem państwa Ishihara, małżeństwo zapewniała swojemu dziecku najlepszą edukację jaką tylko się dało. Aki szybko nauczył się czytać i pisać, z matematyką również mu dobrze szło, lecz gorzej mu szło z poznawaniem ludzi. Był samotnikiem, często wychodził na spacery po mieście by pomagać bezdomnym, lecz nigdy się do żadnego nie odezwał. Przez ludzi był nazywany niemym aniołem, ale... chłopak nie lubił tego przezwiska, sądził, że nazywanie go tak to przesada. Rodzice Akiego martwili się o chłopczyka, przez to, że nigdy się nie uśmiechał, nie śmiał, ani nie bawił z dziećmi, myśleli, że coś złego dzieje się w szkole. Gdy rodzina pytała się czemu zawsze chodzi ze smutną miną ten tylko odpowiadał ,,Ja po prostu tak wyglądam". Kiedy miał 7 lat rodzice zaadoptowali pięcioletnią dziewczynkę. Akiemu nie zbyt podobała się opcja posiadania rodzeństwa, ale to nie dlatego, że rodzina będzie się bardziej interesować siostrą, on wręcz pragnął by dali mu spokój i nie chcieli zadowolić za wszelką cenę. Nie chciał mieć rodzeństwa przez to, że był przyzwyczajony do bycia samotnikiem. Młoda Aya chciała by braciszek ją polubił i często mu podawała różne rzeczy, albo przynosiła krzywo pokrojone kanapeczki, ale Ishihara nie zbyt pozytywnie reagował na takie zachowanie. Dziewczynka po roku w nowym domu nauczyła się, że Aki lubi spokój, mało rozmawia z innymi i jest bardzo mądry, więc jeśli chcesz mu zająć czas, to najlepiej jakimś naukowym bełkotem. Po dłuższym czasie Aya tak jak brat zaczęła się mało odzywać i nie okazywać emocji w głosie, ani mimice twarzy. Gdy chłopczyk miał 14 lat jego rodzina przeprowadziła się do Burazy by dzieci nie żyły w ciągłym ruchu i hałasie. Dla Ayi oraz Akiego przeprowadzka była tylko zbędną zmianą w rzyciu, ale jako tak młode osoby nie miały żadnego wpływu na decyzję rodziców. Rodzeństwo spędzało czas na luźnych przechadzkach i przesiadywaniu na dworze do późnych godzin nocnych które spędzali na obserwowaniu nieba oraz rozmowach o kosmosie. Mimo iż państwo Ishihara martwili się czy nic im się nie stanie będąc samemu w obcym mieście, to jednocześnie cieszyli się, że ich dzieci nie są sobie wrogami jak to zwykle w rodzeństwie bywa. Rok 2016 był pechowym okresem dla Akiego, najpierw zmarła ma babcia, którą jako jedyną ze swoich dziadków lubił. W lato podczas wyjazdu w góry Aya doznała poważnego wypadku i ledwo przeżyła, a koniec tego nieszczęsnego roku podsumował pożar domu. W 2017 rodzice zapisali go do Akademii High School, gdzie w sumie można było go porównać do ducha. Na lekcjach się nie odzywał, a przerwy spędzał samemu. Relacje Aya Ishihara Aya jest najważniejszą osobą dla Akiego, czasem traktuje ją jakby ciągle miała pięć lat, a otaczający ją świat był najniebezpieczniejszym miejscem w jakim może się znaleźć. Wszystko wywołane jest nadopiekuńczością rodziców. Oczywiście potrafi z nią rozmawiać na bardziej poważne tematy. Nigdy nie da komukolwiek jej skrzywdzić, mimo, że jest tylko słabym chłopcem to będzie bronił swojej małej siostrzyczki do ostatniego tchu. Aya jest prawdopodobnie jedyną osobą która w stu procentach rozumie Akiego oraz, oficjalnie pierwszą jak i ostatnią osobą która widziała uśmiech chłopaka. Czasem można pomyśleć, że ich relacje to nie siostra-brat, a dwóch najlepszych przyjaciół czy nawet pary, ale Aya jak i Aki wypierają się tego by łączyło ich coś więcej niż przyjaźń i rodzinna sympatia. Rodzeństwo często mówi, że obydwoje utknęli w czasie, przez co Karma nadal jest psychicznym dziesięciolatkiem, lecz umysłowym osiemnastolatkiem, a Aya ośmiolatką z umysłem szesnastolatki. Czasem role się zmieniają i to właśnie Aya musi pocieszać Akiego, pomagać oraz go chronić. Rodzice tej dwójki są zadziwieni tym jakie przyjazne relacje mają ich dzieci, szczególnie patrząc po początkowym nastawieniem Akiego do Ayi. Megami Saikou Megami to jedna z bliższych przyjaciółek Akiego. Początkowo chłopak był nie zbyt przyjaźnie nastawiony do Saikou, lecz po paru rozmowach z dziewczyną zmienił swoje zdanie i teraz często pomaga jej w decyzjach samorządowych. Megami zawsze się odwdzięcza mówiąc jedno czy dwa dobre słowa o Akim podczas apeli, czy dodatkową pomocą w nauce. Zwykle to właśnie ona jest elementem który umacnia nazywanie Akiego "Karmą". Kilka razy Saikou proponowała chłopakowi dołączenie do samorządu, oraz żartowała, że pewnie by ją wygryzł z posady przewodniczącej, ale chłopaczyna zwykle odmawiał, bo sądzi, że nie zbyt mu by wyszło na tak wysokiej posadzie. Megami kiedyś opowiedziała o rodzinie Aishi Akiemu, pytając się co ma zrobić, gdyż myślała, że jej plany są niewystarczające. Ishihara zwykle odpowiadał, że pomysły są wystarczające i na pewno się sprawdzą. Saikou mogła zaprzyjaźnić się z Karmą również dlatego iż rodzice obydwóch uczniów są no... nadziani, co więcej można powiedzieć, po prostu mają okropnie dużo pieniędzy. Amai Odayaka Amai oraz Aki są przyjaciółmi. Odayaka podczas tygodnia próbnego nauczyła Ishiharę przyrządzania wielu potraw. Mimo iż chłopak nigdy nie interesował się gotowaniem czy wypiekami to te pięć dni w klubie kulinarnym upłynęły w miłym towarzystwie Amai. Po tygodniu próbnym Odayaka wraz z Akim utrzymywali stały kontakt, a chłopak często przychodził pomóc dziewczynie podczas zajęć klubowych. Amai sądzi, że chłopak ma potencjał do zostania kucharzem tylko musi trochę jeszcze popracować i będzie idealnie. Ishihara lubi zadziwiać Odayakę tym, iż co tydzień pokazuje, że coraz lepiej mu idzie oraz umie coraz więcej. Czasem Karma wychodzi z Amai do kawiarni i opowiada o swoich zainteresowaniach. Odayaka prawdopodobnie jest drugą zaraz po Ayi osobą z którą Aki spędza tak dużo czasu. Dodatkowym faktem jest to, że to właśnie Amai jako pierwsza wyciągnęła rękę do nowego ucznka i w odróżnieniu od reszty próbowała się z nim zakolegować. Kaga Kusha Aki jest negatywnie nastawiony do Kagi, Kilka razy zaobserwował jak ten śledzi Megami czy nawet grzebie w jej rzeczach. Podczas tygodnia próbnego nie raz słyszał jak mówi o podbiciu ludzkości, wybudowaniu wielkiego robota czy przejęciu SaikouCorp. Kiedy w piątek Kusha się spytał czy Aki zostanie na dłużej w klubie, Karma odwrócił się i szybkim krokiem uciekł jak najdalej od klubu naukowego. Gdy później parę razy Kaga zachęcał do dołączenia i pomocy w podbiciu świata, Ishihara próbował to ignorować i udawać, że jest zajęty czymkolwiek i nie ma czasu na rozmowę z Kushą. Czasem jednak dawał się namówić na pogawędkę, lecz tylko po to by powiedzieć Megami o planach Kagi. Podczas zajęć klubowych Karma starał się skupić na wyznaczonym zadaniu, a nie psychozie przewodniczącego. Kaga wobec Akiego jest przyjaźnie nastawiony, lecz tylko dlatego iż wie, że Ishihara mógłby być przydatnym członkiem bandy świrów którzy mogliby władać cywilizacją. Oka Ruto Jeśli Kaga to świr, to Oka jest psychopatką. Aki nie rozumie jak można się interesować tak okropną rzezą jak okultyzm. Sama idea przywoływania demonów przez mordercze rytuały jest dla Ishihary czymś nie do pomyślenia. Karma stara się omijać Ruto szerokim łukiem, boi się, że dziewczyna zacznie nim manipulować tak, aż wreszcie Aki uczyni przez nią coś czego okropnie będzie żałował. Niepokoi go również to, że Oka stalkuje siostry Basu. Jedząc lunch zawsze rozgląda się czy w pobliżu nie ma Ruto, Karma podejrzewa, że gdyby była w pobliżu mogła by mu podrzucić do jedzenia jakiś eliksir by złożyć jego ciało w ofierze jakiemuś demonowi. Ishihara nigdy nawet czubkiem nosa nie zachaczył o klub okultystyczny. Oka jest obojętnie nastawiona w stosunku do Akiego i jego obaw przed demonistyczmi rytuałami. Kokona Haruka Karma nigdy nie rozmawiał z Kokoną twarzą w twarz, Ishihara wie cokolwiek o Haruce tylko dzięki rozmowie z Saki Miyu. Akiemu nie zbyt podoba się to w jaki sposób Kokona chce pomóc ojcu spłacić długi, kiedyś nawet chciał zaoferować pomoc dziewczynie pomoc, lecz Saki powiedziała mu, by lepiej nie mówił Haruce o tym, że wie o długach ojca fioletowowłosej gdyż wtedy ta mogłaby się pogniewać na Miyu. Czasem gdy Kokona siedziała sama na ławce chciał z nią porozmawiać, ale zawsze coś mu w tym przeszkodzić. Podczas tygodnia w klubie teatralnym również ani razu nie rozmawiali. Ishihara stracił wiarę, że kiedykolwiek wymienią zdania. Kiedyś chłopak chciał napisać notkę i podrzucić ją pod nogi by ta podniosła, a następnie przeczytała lecz niestety gdy szedł przez dziedziniec szukając Kokonę, wiatr zawiał trochę za mocno i wyrwał Karmie kartkę z rąk. Saki Miyu Aki z Saki znają się od czasów tygodnia próbnego w klubie kulinarnym. Można ich nazwać dobrymi znajomymi, Karma rozmawia z Miyu na przerwach, a czasem odprowadza ją do domu. Ishihara uważa, że Saki nie zbyt zajęta jest gotowaniem podczas zajęć klubowych tylko bardziej rozmawianiem i plotkowaniem... no i tego właśnie nie lubi w dziewczynie. Według Akiego plotkowanke jest złe, a szczególnie jeśli plotkuje się o bliskiej osobie jaką dla Miyu jest Kokona. Ishihara wiele razy przekonywał Saki by przestała obgadywać innych, lecz ta nie widziała w swoim zachowaniu nic złego. Przez swoją postawę Saki stała się również pierwszą "ofiarą" karmy. W głębi duszy Aki wierzy, że Miyu się kiedyś zmieni, po prostu trzeba jej dać trochę czasu. Ai Serizawa Aki z Ai są przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa. Jako iż pochodzą z jednego miasta to ich rodziny się znali, a dzieci spędzały ze sobą dużo czasu. Nawet po przeprowadzce Serizawy rodzice Akiego przywozili syna do Ai podczas ferii. Nagle kontakt obydwóch rodzin nieoczekiwanie się urwał. Gdy Aki przeprowadził się do Burazy oraz poszedł do nowej szkoły, przypadkiem na korytarzu wpadł na dawną koleżankę, zaczął z nią rozmawiać. Ai z Karmą postanowili odnowić starą przyjaźń i od tamtego spotkania często się spotykają po lekcjach u Serizawy, albo u Ishihary, gdzie rozmawiają o tym co się działo przez ten okres rozłamki. Czasem słuchają razem muzyki i rozmawiają o ulubionych vocaloidach. Tomoki Mayumi Aki ze Tomokim są przyjaciółmi. Chłopcy poznali się praktycznie przypadkiem - w godzinach po południowych gdy większość uczniów, albo udało się do domu, albo do klubu, Mayumi sobie samotnie siedział na barierkach. Karma z braku ciekawego zajęcia chodził po szkole, idąc na dachu zauważył samotnika, podszedł do niego spytać czy wszystko okej, Tomoki zapewnił Ishiharę, że wszystko dobrze. Chłopcy zaczęli rozmawiać i okazało się, że mają opinie i zainteresowania. Od tamtego czasu często dyskutują o Anime, Vocaloidach oraz grach. Tematy Opinie Akiego są od razu pokazane po zetknięciu na profil, nie trzeba nic robić by się dowiedzieć co sądzi o danym Temacie . Lubiane *Gotowanie - Gotowanie polubił dzięki tygodniu próbnemu w klubie kulinarnym oraz przyjaźni z Amai Odayaką. Aki lubi w domu dla odstresowania przygotować jakąś łatwą potrawę. Karma najbardziej upodobał sobie robienie babeczek. *Muzyka - Od małego Ishihara uczył się grać na pianinie, kilka razy próbował samemu skomponować jakiś utwór lecz niezbyt mu to wychodziło. W Akademii High School rozszerzył swoje muzyczne umiejętności o skrzypce oraz perkusję. *Anime - Chłopak czasem ogląda jakąś krótką serię animogo. Bardziej od kreskówek jednak woli Vocaloidy, jego ulubione dwa to Rin oraz Olivier. Pierwszym anime jakie obejrzał było No Game No Life. *Rodzina - Jak już wcześniej wspomniano, rodzina (głównie siostra) jest dla Akiego najważniejsza, nie ważne jaka by była - zawsze będzie cię kochać nawet tego wyraźnie nie pokazując. *Gry Video - Gry są fajną odskocznią od nauki, można się przy nich odprężyć, albo wkręcić w fabułę. Ulubionym typem gier Karmy są te zręcznościowe. *Memy - Mimo iż Aki się nie śmieje tak by to było słychać czy widać to przeglądając memy w środku jest cały uśmiechnięty. Ishihara lubi wieczorem wejść na instagram i się trochę pośmiać. *Kot - Ishihara lubi koty, sam jednego ma. Kiedy mieszkał jeszcze w Kioto oprócz bezdomnym, pomagał również w schronisku. *Nauka - Chłopczyk od małego się uczył się bardzo dużo. Potrafi przed sprawdzianem podczas jednej przerwy nauczyć się na cały test. *Pieniądze - Aki jak już wiadomo, pomagał innym w młodości. Nielubiane *Okultyzm - Czczenie szatana, przywoływanie demonów, magiczne trucizny, płaska ziemia... oh nie! Aki tego nie zniesie, to wszystko jest niedorzeczne i straszne. *Przemoc - Nigdy nie akceptował przemocy, chyba, że jest ona uzasadniona np. w celu samoobrony, bądź obrony drugiego człowieka, ewentualnie sztuki walki gdyż jest to aktywna forma spędzania czasu. *Sport - Sportu nie lubi głównie przez to, że jest słaby i w wielu dziedzinach sportowych mu nie idzie. *Plotkowanie - Obgadywanie innych jest dla chłopaka niekulturalne, Aki nigdy nie plotkował i robić tego nie będzie. Neutralne Aki Neutralnie jest nastawiony do reszty tematów nie wymienionych w lubianych bądź nielubianych. Ciekawostki *Jego nazwisko jest inspirowane jakimś bogaczem z Japonii :D. *Tutaj was zaskoczę... Aki to nowa Wakasa Megurigaoka. ** Aleeee nie, Aya nie jest nową Yuri ;-;!. * Początkowe negatywne nastawienie do adoptowanej siostry jest inspirowane innym ockiem autorki - Alexandrem który miał adoptowanego brata. ** Lecz w odróżnieniu od Akiego, Alex nie polubił nowego członka rodziny. * Nienawidzi zapachu jak i smaku alkoholu * Jest demiseksuakny. *Gdyby można było poczuć ,,zapach" Akiego pachniałby jak świeżo wyprana pościel. Galeria -=-=3.png| Aki z odkrytym okiem -=-=1.png| Cała sylwetka -=-=5.png| Jako kobieta -=-=4.png| Apelowy strój Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Fanon